


Waiting for the Punchline

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: (Not Jason's), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Branding, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Intersex Omegas, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Games, Omega Jason Todd, Rape, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Jason thought being Batman's partner meant something.The joke was on him.
Relationships: Batman Imposter/Jason Todd, Joker (DCU)/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Waiting for the Punchline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inihiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late. ❤❤❤

Time wasn't something Jason paid much attention to until it suddenly seemed to come to a standstill. Everyday since he had been captured had been filled with torture and mindgames that it all began to blur into a horrifying loop. All he could do was hope for Bruce to rescue him.

That hope was wearing with each new idea of _'fun'_ Joker implemented on him. It got smaller with every fresh scar left behind and with every thought that was twisted up until Jason had trouble figuring out what was even real. 

Sitting here now, naked with his greatest shame on full display, his hands tied behind the rickety old chair, the barbed wire almost melded into his skin from how long he's been there, that hope felt almost nonexistent. He could feel his mind start to prickle as both dread and biology began to mingle together. He didn’t want his first heat to be this way, outside the safety of his nest and watchful eye of his alpha. Outside the protective blanket that Wayne Manor offered. 

The comforting scent of Bruce that reminded him of the ocean. He had gone once early on in his stay back when he still called Bruce 'Mr. Wayne.' Before he even entertained the thought of calling him dad. Or how Alfred smelled of fresh lemon. Clean and crisp. It always gave Jason a warm feeling in his gut knowing how safe he was. How the two scents mixed together to give a sense of home. 

Now all he could smell was mold, piss, and his own desolation.

A single lightbulb flickered above adding to the foreboding atmosphere of the dingy room. The static noise of it struggling to stay lit buzzed in Jason ears almost as loud as the dripping of the broken pipes running through the ceiling. 

“Oh, looks like the little birdy was hiding a secret.” A sinister voice cackled like they had just been told a punchline of a hilarious joke. The wiry figure of Jason's current nightmares approached from one of the shadowed corners. “Tell me, did daddy bats know? Is this why he replaced you?”

Two long fingers started to trace down Jason’s bare chest, the gnarled fingernails scraping painfully against all the wounds they passed. One of the digits catching on the edge of the infected knife wound just below his ribs, pulling at the haphazard stitches his captor had been gracious enough to give him. Had made Jason thank him for it as he had one of his lackey's thread a rusty needle and sow the ripped skin shut. 

Jason whimpered. His skin burned with more than just stinging of the lacerations. The rough flesh of Joker's palms felt like a million tiny little maggots as he started to rub against Jason's abused skin in a twisted parody of a loving caress. He tried to lean away from touch, the ropes binding his arms behind the chair digging into his wrists as he weakly struggled. 

Joker hadn't even bothered to tie up his legs. The omega was too weak to run, let alone stand. Harley had made sure of that when the alpha crushed his ankles with two swoops of her hammer in some show of power to her Puddin’. Probably hoping to finally win over the deranged omega despite the fact Jason was nearly one hundred percent sure the Clown Prince instincts were too messed up to recognize the show of strength for anything more than someone trying to steal his limelight.

(It was still a little surprising that the man hadn’t wired his ankles to the chair - broken or not. Joker seemed to get off on his ‘Little Birdie’s’ pain and the short spikes digging into the swollen, crushed area would have been agonizing.)

There was no escaping this. Not unless a miracle happened and miracles rarely happened for Jason Todd. He only had to look back on his short life to realize that.

He could feel the unwanted warmth pooling in his gut as slick began to form. His cunt started to pulse uncomfortably with arousal despite the pain. Subtly, Jason tried to rub his thighs together to alleviate the aching need between them, but dry, calloused hands snapped down around his legs and held them in place. 

“Poor little Robin,” Joker sang as he bent down to rub his face into the scent gland on Jason’s neck. The smell of decaying flesh and rotted garbage wafted up Jason’s nose and clung to his skin making him gag. The taste of vomit and blood burning his throat. Yellowed teeth bit down on the sensitive gland hard enough to leave an indent, but not break the flesh. “Daddy didn’t want you, so he gave you to me.”

"B-batman wouldn't," Jason managed to gasp. He wanted to say that it wasn't true, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Not with the evidence of the new Robin staring at him from the photos hung around the room. Not with the way he was stripped of his uniform, tied naked to a chair with the Joker nuzzling against his neck. The villain's pleased purr sounded more like a dying motor. 

A sound Jason was mortified was causing his cock to start to stiffen.

"Didn't he?" Joker's face pulled into a grotesque grin against the omegas shoulder. "You weren't the partner he wanted. Too weak. Too _fragile_."

"N-no," Jason moaned when Joker nipped harder at his scent gland, his body starting to flush with both fever and want. Weakly, he shook his head trying to clear the fog that was settling over his thoughts.

"He left you here, Boy Toy." One of the deranged clown's hands slowly trailed up Jason's thigh. "With _me._ "

Jason screeched as two slim fingers suddenly plunged into his cunt, the sharpened nails cutting like tiny blades into the delicate skin. His muscles ached as he tried to thrash against his binds. As he tried to get away.

It felt as if an eternity had passed with Joker laughing above him, as the villain brutally pumped his fingers in and out. Blood mixing with the small amount of slick produced by the beginnings of heat. Abruptly the intruding fingers were ripped from inside him as Joker was shoved away by a familiar form.

“Batman?” It was Bruce. Bruce had come to -

"Pathetic."

"Wha-?" Jason felt his blood run cold. There was no way Batman would say what he thought he had just heard. Bruce, his pack alpha, would never call him that. Would never call him -

“Pathetic,” Batman rumbled again. He grabbed Jason’s chin, tilting his head back so the younger man was forced to look into the blank lenses of the cowl. "You've done nothing but disappoint me, Robin."

Jason felt a burst of shame. The scent of his distress thick in the air. The strong minty odor of his heat takes a tinge of bitterness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You never mean it," Batman growled. His grip tightening when Jason tried to flinch away. His gauntlet digging harshly into tender flesh. "I don't even know why I kept you around. You're useless. Should have given you up to the Joker the moment you put on that suit."

"No. That's not. I can do better," Jason whimpered trying to lean into the bruising touch. His body itched for the touch. "Please, I can do better."

“And tell me why exactly do you think I should give you another chance?” Batman scoffed mockingly releasing his hold on Jason. His mouth turned down in a disgusted scowl. “Haven’t I given you too many already?”

“Please,” Jason said, voice shaking. “Please, I can do -”

“Enough,” the back of Batman’s hand hit Jason’s cheek hard enough to snap his head to the side cutting off his pleas. “Enough blubbering you little bitch.” A cruel smirk twisted the older man’s lips when Jason sobbed. He traced a finger along the seam of the omega’s cunt. “But that's just what you are isn’t it?” 

Jason moaned, his flush growing deeper, legs spreading open further without any conscious thought . He could feel the desire under his skin spike despite wanting nothing more than to hide away. His scent thickened in the air to entice the alpha to him. 

The young omega’s stomach rolled. He had been praying for days - weeks? - for Batman to save him. Had wanted nothing more than to snuggle in the alpha’s embrace, rubbing into the older man’s scent gland until Joker’s foul stench was absorbed from his pores. Now Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted his dad anymore - not like this.

He couldn't even smell Bruce through the scent blockers the man must have been wearing under his suit. It set Jason's teeth on edge, not being able to recognize him as pack or designation when his instincts demanded it. Frustration bubbling up alongside the fear and arousal. 

“An omega bitch,” Batman growled, his body pressing closer. The heavy kevlar weighing painfully on Jason’s tender wounds. He placed his knee between Jason’s thighs, the chair groaning ominously with the added weight. The new position made it easier for the older man to lick at Jason’s bruised cheek. His tongue tracing up until it reached the younger man’s ear, dipping into the canal. 

The sensation of the hot, wet appendage swirling inside his ear had Jason trying to cringe away. A light whimper escaping him as the man above him thrust his tongue in deeper. It was unpleasant feeling the drool of his father figure sliding down the side of his face, cool against his overheated skin.

There was a quick nip to the bottom lobe before Batman pulled back slightly, chapped lips brushing against his temple as he murmured."Nothing more than a warm body seeking to be bred."

Weakly the omega tried to wriggle away. Inadvertently the motion caused him to press the welts on his back, left over from the whipping Catman had given during the villain’s last visit, to press harder into the splintering back of the chair. An agonized whine tore out of Jason’s throat as he arched forward, the spikes of the wire piercing further into his wrist as he tugged. 

Jason cried out as the movement had him grinding into Batman’s armored knee. The pressure against his cunt felt good compared to everything, the synthetic fiber borderline painful against his cock. Still, it eased the fire in the pit of his belly - if only slightly.

He tried to rub himself against the alpha’s leg again. A distraught whine escaped Jason when the older man stepped away from him. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes in shame at his actions. The prickling _need_ under his skin getting worse.

“Look what you’ve done, Robin,” Batman sneered. His gloved hand going to run across the wet patch of slick and cum on his thigh. He lifted his dirty hand back up to Jason’s face, running a dampened finger over the omega’s bottom lip. “Such a messy omega. You should learn to clean up your messes, boy.”

Without warning Batman forced two fingers into Jason's mouth. The omega gagging at the sudden intrusion. The mixture of his fluids were thick on his tongue as his mentor pressed down on the appendage - roughly stroking. Panic began to bubble up as Jason tried to breath around the fingers only to choke on his own spite. He tried to push the fingers out with his tongue, but the alpha just pushed down harder.

It was too much. 

In a moment of desperation Jason did the only thing he could think of - he bit down. The sound of a tooth chipping against the gauntlet was loud to Jason's ears. He could feel the small piece of bone as it slid uncomfortably down his throat. Small jagged edges catching the soft muscle that would surely lead to a sore throat as they healed.

“Oh, son,” Batman said, his voice rough with disapproval at Robin’s behavior. He turned his fingers to press against the damaged tooth. A put upon sigh when the omega failed to swallow a gasp of pain. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me.” He took his fingers out as he stepped away. “Maybe I should just leave you here. The Joker seemed to have been training you well anyway.”

The heat simmering in him couldn’t stamp down on the panic that raced through Jason’s veins when Batman turned his back. “Don’t - don’t leave me.” Jason babbled, he could taste his own blood flooding his mouth, a little stream leaking down his chin. His body shaking with the fear of being left behind with _**him**_ , a reedy whine to call sympathy from the alpha pulling from his throat.“Don’t leave me.”

Jason could have collapsed in relief if it weren’t for the barbed wire around his wrist that held up on the chair when Batman turned around. He called out again, a high omegan bleat. It was a noise that Jason would have been mortified to make before… before everything. Now, he would do anything, even something as humiliating as beg, to get Batman to stay.

Anything to get out of this hell hole. 

“Haven’t we already been over this?” Batman’s cape swished ominously behind him as he stalked back towards the trapped Robin. One of his hands reaching into a pouch on his utility belt along the way, slowly pulling out one of his signature weapons. He stopped in front of the omega, the batarang glinting dangerously in the flickering light, and placed the flat of the blade under Jason’s chin. “Your wings have already been clipped.” Pressure on the blade directed Jason’s head directly in the line of sight of a photograph of the new Robin. “I got myself a new bird, remember? One that doesn’t spread his legs for anyone that walks by.” 

“Stop,” Jason closed his eyes. He didn’t need to see the proof that he wasn’t needed. That Batman moved on for someone better. Someone stronger, someone not hindered by the biological need to take a knot every few months. He sobbed, his head fuzzy with pain and arousal. The aching between his legs became harder to ignore. “Please, stop.”

Batman hummed as he turned the batarang in his grip so he could drag the blunted blade down Jason’s throat to his chest. Agony flared through Jason, nearly overpowering the heat, when the blade traced over the infected stitches below his rib. The batarang trailed lower until the sharpened edge rested in Jason’s pubic hair, just a small breadth away from his hardened cock.

Jason barely stopped himself from bucking up into the blade, the cool metal feeling nice against his overheated body, despite the stinging wounds it left behind from it’s travel downward. Small drops of blood matting the trail of hair leading down to his privates.

“Seems my boy likes to be cut.” Batman laughed when he noticed the omega’s hips shaking with the suppressed need to thrust forward. He dragged the batarang back up to Jason’s chest, circling one of the nipples. “I’m starting to think you’ve enjoyed your stay here, Robin. The pain slut you are.” 

“No. Hurts.” It took more energy than Jason thought he had left in him to shake his head. “Want to go home.”

“Let’s strike a deal then,” the older man rumbled. He walked behind Jason still dragging the dulled batarang across Jason skin as he went, pebbles of blood leaking out of the fresh wounds. He stopped when he was at the back of the chair, the bladed edge of the batarang halting when it reached the wire that kept Jason upright on it. “I free you, maybe even make you my partner again, but you have to do one little favor for me.”

Jason nearly sagged at the words. Batman was going to help him. He wasn’t going to abandon him. His answer was barely a whisper, “Anything.”

“That’s just what I want to hear from my good soldiers.” A hand ran through Jason’s hair sending prickles of pleasure shooting through the young man’s body, “You’re being such a good boy.”

Without further delay, Batman lifted the batarang and with one swift powerful, downwards arc sliced through the barbed wire with ease. In the absence of the taut wire, Jason began to bonelessly slide off the chair, not enough strength to keep himself sitting. Whimpering as the pressure of his weight against his broken ankles as he tried desperately not to crumble. He didn’t have much of a chance though before Batman had a grip around his neck, forcefully dragging him down the rest of the way to the filthy ground.

“After all that you’re still so wet,” A gauntleted hand ran roughly over the seam of the omega’s cunt in wonder. There was a rustle of fabric, but the pressure of Batman’s other hand against his neck kept the omega from being able to look. “Guess we better feed your hungry little pussy or we won’t ever get to leave.”

Jason wasn’t even allowed the time to process the words before Batman’s large girth was shoving into him. The omega tried to thrash against the hold, only to instead have thumb press into his scent gland causing his mind to white out, and his body turn to mush. All he could feel was pain and overwhelming pleasure.

He whimpered, a long drawn out “no” leaving him as he tried to move his body away. Batman held fast though, holding onto his hips as he thrusted faster.  


“Don’t know why you'rw whining boy,” Batman said, snapping forward so his cock drove deeper into the body below him. He growled, pleased. “Your cunt is sucking me right in.”

Jason could do nothing but whine as Batman hovered above him, taking what he wanted. He didn’t even know how long he was lying on the grimy floor before he felt the alpha’s knot start to inflate as it locked inside him, shooting thick streams of cum right into Jason’s womb.

“Definitely going to keep you. If only as a tight hole to -.”

Whatever other filthy things the alpha was going to say was cut short by a loud bang. The sound reverberated off the walls and made Jason’s ears ring. A warm spray of blood and brain matter rained down on his face. A glob of what was once Bruce face landing in his open mouth, making him retch.

Batman suddenly fell forward on top of Jason, the heavy body knocked the air right out of the younger man. Jason retched as he peered down to see half of Batman’s skull missing. Cooling blood brain matter soaking into his chest.

“Oh, Batsy.” Joker laughed as he kicked the prone form off Jason. The slowly deflating knot ripping from Jason’s cunt causing the omega to yowl. Blood and cum dribbling out of his overstuffed cunt. The high cackle of Joker’s voice was grating, “Such a wonderful gift you gave me and you know how much I don’t like to share.”

The maniacal clown turned back towards Jason. “It’s time to make sure you know who’s property you really are.” He bent down to grab Jason under his arms and began to drag the boy away from the man he once called mentor across the room to a small fire that he must have started while Batman had been breeding him. He pulled a fire poker, the end shaped like a J, from the burning pit.

Jason weakly struggled in Joker’s hold, a rasping sob escaping his throat. A pungent odor of terror oozing from every pour. “No. No please.”

Joker ignored him, his mouth stretching further in his trademark grin, dropping Jason when they reached the fire to pick up the poker. He danced around the omega, his movements jittery with excitement as he lowered to the smoldering iron towards Jason’s wet cheek. 

“No,” Jason whimpered as he tried to crawl away, screaming when Joker’s foot slammed down onto his crotch to keep him still.

“Don’t be so quick to leave the party, Birdie. The fun’s just beginning,” The clown sang out. He ground his heel down, ripping another agonized yell from his prey. “How I do love to hear you scream.”

Then he brought the brander down against Jason’s cheek, the heated iron burning against the flesh with ease. Jason attempted to thrash, but Joker held him down with ease. The smell of cooking flesh, turned his stomach. It felt like eternity before Joker leaned back, taking the poker from Jason cheek.

"Now tell me Bat Brat," Joker said as he traced a sharp fingernail tracing over the fresh burn possessively. He laughed cruelly when Jason leaned into the touch with a whimper. The clown dug his nail in harder a thin trail of blood bubbling up around it. "Who's your daddy?"


End file.
